Un día normal eso se suponía
by DannieRamone
Summary: Shizuo e Izaya no se llevan muy bien... Al menos eso pensó Izaya. Yaoi pero leve, denle una oportunidad:C


**Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic, que hice a petición de una amiga en la madrugada D: me pagó con un lonche de jamón:p espero les agradé:O!**

* * *

**U**n día normal de clases era… Eso pensé, ¡hasta que apareció Shizuo!  
Me encontraba alegremente vagando por los pasillos antes de que las clases comenzaran, saludé a Erika, la considero como una buena amiga, pero está un poco chiflada, con esa idea de ponerme de pareja con otro hombre,  
¡Puaj! Ideas tan pecaminosas.

.-Izaya, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- Shinra me sacó de mis pensamientos luego de un momento.  
.-Oh… Shinra, de nada en especial, ¿no has visto a Mikado? Lo he estado buscando…-  
.-Um.. Creo que lo vi platicar con Shizuo por los baños- ¡Ah! De nuevo ese tipo. Puse una cara de rabieta, en verdad me daba coraje recordarlo.- ¿seguro que no te pasa algo? Te veo un poco… eh, ¿alterado?  
.- ¡Sí, sí! Estoy fantástico, debo irme, nos vemos en la salida- salí corriendo lo más rápido posible. Está bien, lo que pasó fue qué estaba revisando mi hoja de materias, en eso llegó Shizuo y me dijo algo así de que:" reprobarás Educación Física con esa estatura, blah, blah, blah" sí…. Como siempre con esos comentarios, pero eso no era lo feo. LO FEO, ¡es que me avergonzó enfrente de Anri!

_Flash Back:_

.-¡ Qué bien! No me tocará en la tarde-  
.- Me alegro por ti, Izaya- me dijo Anri.

.-Hey, haber sí esta vez no repruebas Educación física por tú estatura- era Shizuo… y Anri río un poco.- a mi me daría pena, Ha, ha. –y se fue.

.-Eh, debo irme Izaya, nos vemos!- se despidió Anri y yo me quedé sólo…

End Flash Back;

_****_Ahora caminaba de mal humor por todos los pasillos, y todos se hacían a un lado para no vérselas con mi notable furia. Doblé en una esquina.

.- ¡Ah! Qué te pasa!.- choqué con alguien.  
.- ¿Uh? Eres tú, Izako- me desespera que me llame así! Usa la combinación de "sotaco" con "izaya"… sotaco significa bajo de estatura.

.-Sí soy yo, Shizuo- wow, no se me ocurrió nada mejor para "ofenderlo", supongo.  
estábamos en el suelo, no me di cuenta porque no tenía los ojos tan abiertos por mi rabieta de hace un rato, y lo que tampoco noté es que, Shizuo estaba encima de mí, fue un poco incómodo, pero lo no sentí así. Y mi única reacción pudo ser pasiva.- Te… ¿Te puedes separar de mí?- Espero que esta discusión no llame la atención de los demás y nos vean en esta pose, y.. puedan mal interpretar.

.-….- Shizuo no dijo nada y sólo se paró, alejándose, y dejándome en el suelo! Qué desconsiderado, uh, ahora sueno como una adolescente, en fin, me levanté por mis medios y fui a mi salón de clases de la última hora. Después de esa tortura, sonó el timbre que indicaba que podíamos largarnos a nuestras casas, sí, al fin. En mi transcurso comenzó a llover, al principio pensé que sólo sería una chispeada pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió más fuerte, genial, y no traía paraguas. Seguí con mi travesía pero lo nublado me impedía ver por dónde iba, así que me detuve en el techo de una tienda dónde venden Café, Star Box o algo como eso, no me interesa. Me quedé ahí viendo cómo la lluvia caía hasta que una joven que seguramente trabaja ahí (hoy en día no se sabe!) me ofreció entrar, y no le ví fin a la lluvia así que acepté.

.-Te traeré un café- me sonrió y se fue. Me alegra haber escogido una ventana, así me evito la molestia de ver a las demás personas a la cara.  
.- Aquí tienes- me dijo una voz muy diferente a la de la muchacha de antes, giré la vista para encontrarme con…

.-¿Shizuo?- ¡otra vez! No dijo nada y se me acercó a la cara hasta que pude sentir su aliento tocar mi piel. -¿q-qué haces? – rompió el incómodo silencio que también yo producía con mi voz, juntando sus labios con los míos, al principio era ligero pero, sentí extraño, no quería alejarlo de mí, de nuevo eso que sentí cuando caímos. Decidí corresponderle, al principio fui torpe.

.-Hum.- carraspeó la empleada que al principio me atendió.- Creo que la lluvia ya se detuvo- miré a la ventana y sí, sólo se veía el piso húmedo y a las personas guardando su paraguas.

.- Está bien- se alejó Shizuo, fui tras él.

.- ¡Oye! ¿es todo? Me das un café que ni tomé, me besas y te vas?- creí que me golpearía pero no, se devolvió y me dio un beso fugaz. Me enfadé, ¿por qué es tan silencioso? Lo seguí y el comenzó a correr.

.-Alcánzame sí puedes _Izako- _y me guiñó el ojo. Así corrimos los dos con destino a la casa de Shizuo, con un arcoíris en el cielo.

* * *

_**F**__**I**__**N**__**!**__**:**__**p**_


End file.
